


The Experiment

by NihilismPastry



Category: Detroit: Become Human (Video Game)
Genre: After the events of the game, Android tries having sex with a human, F/M, Fingerfucking, Sex
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-08-10
Updated: 2018-08-10
Packaged: 2019-06-25 11:26:02
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,787
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15639780
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/NihilismPastry/pseuds/NihilismPastry
Summary: Connor decides to try and find common ground between humans and androids. After doing some research he seems to have found some, but he wants to experiment and try it for himself. This leads him to speak to a stranger in a bar, and sexual escapades that are considered… deviant.





	The Experiment

Connor rubbed the coin in his hands as he watched the woman next to him sip at her drink. It was sweet tea with a twinge of lemon, and he had remembered her mentioning how much it reminded her of home the moment he offered it to her. It did plenty to help sober her up, and he watched with satisfaction as her vitals began to even out more and more with the passing hour or so. He had downloaded all the information he could on this approach, and he had disliked the ones that claimed the target had to be intoxicated. That would mean the data for this entire experiment would start off faulty, and that was not something he could afford at this point and time. **  
**

“Hey,” she said. “you never told me why you’re on the human side of town. You know, it’s pretty dangerous this time of year. Freedom Day coming up and all.”

Connor glanced up from the cup in her hand to her face. “I have research I wanted to do.”

“Research?” She tapped the side of her head. “Isn’t easier to just download it all? Even humans are getting those download drives installed in their brains.”

“Yes. It would be easier to download it, but then the data wouldn’t be of my own findings.”

She nodded. “Okay, I get it. That’s some real dedication.”

Connor watched her set the glass on the bar top, and a small sigh as she licked her lips. His gaze trailed down from her lips, to her neck, and down to her chest. Her heart rate had picked up and so had her core temperature as well. “Are you alright?”

The woman shifted, and he caught the scent of her arousal. “Yeah, just getting tired. Pretty sure I should be making my way on home. I’ve got a long walk and all that jazz. It was sweet of you making sure I got sobered up first.”

“It would be a shame if you were my next investigation.”

She stared at him for a moment before she gave a shake of her head. Her arousal hadn’t went down, in fact, Connor was surprised to see her heart rate continue to climb. Did fear and arousal go hand in hand, or were the two mutually exclusive? Human were such fickle creatures. “Yeah, that’s a bit too dark for my tastes. I’m just gonna go on home and leave on a happier note.”

“May I ask you something first?”

The woman raised an eyebrow as she hopped off the cherry red barstool. “Sure.”

“Why have you been so kind to me this entire time?”

She blinked, and he could see her nibble her bottom lip. Lipstick smudged her teeth, but he doubted she would even notice the slim error. “Well, not all us humans believe that ya’ll are scum, you know? You’ve been nice to me, and I’ve got no reason to act like a bitch towards you.”

So she was, in fact, an android supporter. That wasn’t too surprising with the younger crowd of humans. In the last three years they were the ones that had done their best to help the androids with the various laws and peaceful protests that still went on. This would make the experience slightly better then.

Connor stood up and held out his hand. “May I escort you back home?”

“Are you sure?” She glanced around the bar for a moment, before her eyes landed back on him. “I don’t live in a nice part of town.”

“That is not a concern for me.” Her eyebrows furrowed, and he could see her core temperature beginning to go down, and her heart rate beginning to even out. His hand curled around hers, and he leaned down, lowering his voice just enough for her to hear. Pseudo breath caressed her ear, and deepened his voice just a touch. “You’re my concern.”

He felt her shiver, and he could see her core temperature skyrocket. “A-alright. If you insist.”

Connor pulled himself back up to his full height, and carefully led her out of the bar. A few of the human patrons whispered to each other, and he could catch fleeting notes of an old rock song on the busted radio, but it all melted away as they went out into the cold street. The lamps flickered, and the scanners on the streets glowed a soft blue as they passed the posts. Exhaust, factory smoke, and human bile was heavy in the air.

When they were a block away from the bar Connor released the human’s hand, and gently settled his own on her waist. She raised an eyebrow as she looked up at him, but didn’t protest as she continued to lead him to her home. The human gave no signs of distrust, and she was clearly aroused by what he was doing. Perhaps feeling… Pride, or was it excitement, he pulled gently on her waist and into a nearby alley.

The woman opened her mouth, but he quickly bent down and pressed his lips to her own.

* * *

 

He tasted like metal, static, and something else you couldn’t quite name. Maybe it was ozone, or maybe it was some chemical that you didn’t know the name of. Either way, he tasted foreign, and not like the humans you had kissed in your lifetime. When he finally pulled back you stared up at him, breathless and confused as you tried to focus. “You… What are you doing?”

“Research.”

This was… You wanted to laugh and cry at the same time. It would just be your luck to meet an interesting android in the city, and then find out that they were some sort of sexual deviant. This was one of the things your mother had warned you about when you had moved off the farm six months ago. Well, that and just about every other thing that had to do with the dangers of ‘sin’ and ‘technology’. You hadn’t believed your mother and her silly reports about the androids looking to humans for sexual partners, and yet here you were, pinned to a wall with an android examining you curiously with dimly glowing brown eyes.

Why did this excite you so much?

“W-wait, what kind of research?”

Connor stared at you for a long moment before he pulled away from you completely. You watched him pull something out of his pocket, and it shined in the dim lights long enough for you to see it was a coin. “There are many similarities between humans and androids. I have decided to study these similarities, and one of them happens to involve sexual advances.”

“And you wanted to do this with a stranger?”

He nodded. “I would have no previous bias for or against you. If I did not enjoy this encounter I could also allow you to live your life without my involvement.”

“… That makes sense.”

“I have gone through over 500 scenarios regarding this interaction,” he said. “Currently we are engaging in scenario 245.”

You rubbed your thighs together. You knew it was purely analytical reasons that he had thought all of this over so well, but there was also something erotic about hearing how someone had thought of every possible scenario in which you could get fucked by them. You nibbled on your bottom lip as you stared up at the android. “This would be a one night stand, right? You’ll never see me again after this?”

He gave a sharp nod. “I promise.”

You curled your hand around his own and lead him out of the alley way. “Then maybe we should do this at my apartment? It would be safer than outside where someone would catch us.”

“Yes, but that would taint my research.”

“And a bullet to the head will taint my entire life.”

He frowned as you bypassed a scanner. His information flashed across the memory nodes followed by your vital signs. Both were in a neon green some humans would consider distasteful, but it at least meant that they wouldn’t get in trouble with the authorities, and the gun you were worried about wouldn’t be brought into this scenario. “I could protect you.”

“Androids can be destroyed too.”

He didn’t argue with that as you pulled him further down the road. Humans and androids alike watched the two of you with mild confusion on their faces, but you pointedly ignored it as you did your best to navigate your way to your building. Being called a computer fucker was hardly the worst thing you’d ever been called in your life. Besides, that was easier to come back from than some human or android that didn’t like intermingling…

Eventually, you found yourself standing outside a tall brick building that had broken windows, and more than one was boarded up with wood. Most would call it shabby, but you preferred to call it ‘well used’. You turned back to the android, who was staring at it with his blank expression. “Well, you still want to go up?”

“Your building has a 48.62% chance of coming down on you at any given moment.”

You stared up at the building once more, and you could feel the wetness between your legs drying up. “You really need to tighten your moves if you want this experiment to go well…”

“I ‘killed the mood’ didn’t I?”

“Yes. Yes, you did…” You gave a small sigh, and pulled your phone out of your pocket. “Look, I’ll give you my number, and let’s try this again another day. You killed the fire in my guts, and now all I want to do is drink water and take meds for an incoming headache.”

He took a step forward as you brought the phone up to the side of his head. The information passed through, and a ‘sent’ message flashed across the screen. “So you are still interested in my experiment?”

“Sure, I mean, what’s the worst that can happen?” Connor opened his mouth, but you pressed a finger against it. “No, don’t answer. Let’s pretend that it’s nothing.”

Something warm and silicone like pressed against your finger, and you jerked your hand back, getting just a glimpse of a tongue slipping between Connor’s lips “Alright then. I will contact you when I have another available time to commence the experiment.” 

“Sounds good to me.” 

You watched the android walk down the sidewalk, a hand slipping into his pants and pulling out something that shined in the moonlight. It flipped in the air twice before being swallowed by his march larger hand. 

“That’s a strange one…” You murmured, before letting yourself into the apartment building for the evening. 

**Author's Note:**

> So here it is, that long promised Connor/reader story! I love the idea of Connor experimenting with something like this, and it being all 'round clinical. Know what isn't clinical though? 
> 
> My Tumblr! https://nihilism-pastry.tumblr.com/


End file.
